One Piece Prompt Ficlets
by Katasana
Summary: I'm just starting a ficlet collection of stories from word prompts. I will try to update everyday, but knowing myself, no guarantees. I will really, really try though. Ratings may vary and main characters will change. You may review or pm me a prompt if you would like. Also, I'll just write this here... I don't own One Piece. Kinda the point of me writing FANfics, eh?
1. Evidence

I will be starting a collection of short ficlets/drabbles that will vary in rating, genre and starring characters. I will try and post one a day, but I'm a procrastinator, so first I'll start with a 25 prompt project and see how that goes. Each will be short, probably about a page in Word. I will update ratings and characters as per drabble. If the story is slash, I will say so. Otherwise, it will be a generic friendship or something. Rating MAY go up to M. Honestly, it probably will.

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, Oda does, and I cannot hope to compare to him.

* * *

**Evidence**

Luffy and Usopp (mentions of Sanji)

Rated K

They gulped. There, directly down the middle of the bowl, was a nice, long crack. And that crack was currently making bubbles as water from the sink gradually flooded the bowl.

They didn't mean to do it, they really didn't. But walking into the kitchen to find Sanji whipping up a new cake, they couldn't help it. Of course, Sanji was making the cake for his beloved Nami-swan and Robin-chwan, but that didn't stop them from hiding out and stealing the bowl of leftover batter later.

Only problem was, they both wanted the batter, and neither was willing to share. The resulting tug-o-war battle caused the bowl to fly out of their hands, and land with a resounding crack on the tiled kitchen floor.

And therein lay their predicament. They both stared as the now cracked bowl slowly sunk to the bottom of the sink. If they didn't hide the evidence, soon they would be the ones sinking to the bottom of the ocean.

Deciding that simply submerging the bowl in a sink full of soapy water would not be enough to hide the crack, especially since Sanji _used _that sink to wash the dishes, Usopp fished out the bowl and set it on the counter. Staring at the water droplets clinging desperately to the crack in the bowl, he came up with an amazing idea. One that nobody but Usopp would come up with. And one that nobody but Luffy (and possibly Chopper) would buy.

He decided to use his Super Awesome Captain Usopp-sama's Ultra Sticky Sealing Glue to glue the crack together, and hopefully not have Sanji notice. Right. And Luffy looked ecstatic.

'Sneakily', Luffy and Usopp snuck down to Usopp's workshop, bowl in hand, ready to carry out their brilliant plan. Goggles on, gloves on, and cape on just for effect, they began to work. After gluing for a full two minutes, the crack was sealed.

They spent the next three minutes admiring their work. The crack was now just a sealed crack, still an undeniably blemished bowl, but to them, it was perfect. Now, all they had to do was sneak the bowl back into the kitchen and clear out of there.

They carefully placed their 'fixed' bowl back on the kitchen counter, approximately in the range of where they found it, and scrambled out of the kitchen.

When Sanji returned to the kitchen to find a cracked bowl glued to the countertop, he knew just who to kick overboard.

* * *

A/N: Feel free to give me a prompt! I really want to take this project seriously, even though I have a few huge projects right now for school and stuff XD

I would love some feedback, and please point out any spelling or grammar mistakes!


	2. Bandages

Ok, let's face it. I won't be able to update every day. I just have too much work going on. I'll still try, but I won't be surprised if I don't make it. I was never one for making deadlines anyway.**  
**

Anyways, regarding this story, I'm kind of not too happy with this chapter, but my brain is fried, and I still have so much work left to do. Yeah... sorry.

This is slightly more somber than my last, and a minor spoiler for the end of the marineford arc. Again, not great, oh well.

* * *

**Bandages** – prompt by XFangHeartX

Light sort of implied but not really there ZoroxLuffy, and Chopper

Rated K+ maybe?

Chopper wrapped up the last of Zoro's wounds, making sure the bandages were nice and tight.

"Zoro Zoro! You got a wound here too?" Luffy asked, poking at Zoro's stomach, "Look! I did too!"

"Luffy!" Chopper exclaimed, sometimes hating to look after the crew. Nobody ever listened to his instructions. "I told you not to touch your bandages! They'll come undone! You haven't healed yet either!"

Luffy pouted, "But I'm _fine_," he insisted, but dropped his hands nonetheless.

Chopper huffed, "Alright, you guys can go, just don't overexert yourself. _You got that?_" he said, changing into his large form for effect.

Zoro jumped, not expecting Chopper to grow so big or so close, while Luffy laughed.

"Alright, Chopper, we'll watch out." Luffy assured him.

When Chopper left, albeit rather reluctantly, Luffy slid into Zoro's lap, straddling him.

"Mm," he frowned, "Zoro got hurt pretty bad this time," he said, tracing the lines of bandages covering Zoro's torso.

Zoro snorted, "I'm fine, I'm pretty tough you know? You should look at yourself, you're covered in so many bandages you're practically a mummy."

Luffy giggled at that. "Hey hey, wouldn't it be so cool to have a mummy on our crew? Ooh, I wanna see a mummy!"

Zoro sighed, regretting bringing up the subject, "No, Luffy. Don't just ask every weird looking thing you come across to join our crew."

Luffy pouted, mumbling something along the lines of, 'But a mummy would be so cool!' but otherwise stayed silent.

"Zoro?" Luffy asked quietly.

Zoro looked down at the boy, but Luffy had his eyes still trained on his torso, "Promise you won't die?"

Zoro stiffened, remembering the picture of Luffy at the Battle of Marineford. "Luffy," Zoro said softly, lifting his chin up to look into his eyes. He kissed his forehead lightly. "I promise I won't leave you."

Luffy understood what Zoro was saying, or not saying for that matter, and although it wasn't what he had hoped for, it was enough. Back then, he was stupid to think Ace would never die.

He leaned his head against Zoro's chest, breathing in the scent of Zoro mixed with medicine and sterile bandages. They were pirates, chased and wanted by everybody. He had grown from back then, and he would take this moment and treasure it, because nobody can predict tomorrow.

* * *

Please, give me prompts! I would love to hear from you few people who are actually reading this, and feel free to suggest something you want to see in a ficlet too. I can't say I will use any and all suggestions, but I can try.


	3. I'm here

So, I barely made this one. And it's only day 3. This is not looking good. :/ Oh well. I didn't even get to proof read this one lol XD

Anyway, Misanthropic Goddess wanted Robin OOC, so I tried. It's pretty hard to write her out of character actually, because I find I get embarrassed for her! So I kind of tried to mix it a little, just so I wouldn't cringe. Haha.

* * *

**I'm Here**

Robin and Luffy, Chopper, Usopp

Rated K

* * *

"Ne, Robin," Luffy said, bored and hanging off the figurehead, "play with me!"

Robin put down her book and looked up, amusement in her eyes. "What did you have in mind, Luffy?"

Luffy grinned, jumping down onto the deck, "Robin, let's play hide 'n seek! Usopp and Chopper can play too!"

All eyes turned to Robin, wondering what she would say. To everyone's surprise, she put her book to the side, stood up and said, "Sounds like fun. Let's play."

Luffy cheered while everyone else's jaw dropped, not quite believing what she said. This was Robin, the cool and calm archeologist who loved nothing more than history and history books, agreeing to join in a game of hide 'n seek.

"Ok, Robin! You're it!" Luffy shouted, running off with Usopp and Chopper in tow.

Robin smiled and leaned against the wall, counting to 30 with her eyes closed. When the 30 seconds were up, she straightened up and said slightly louder than normal, "Ready or not, here I come!" she laughed, lightly stepping inside the ship.

The by standers couldn't help but stare, wondering what Robin could have possibly ingested to act like this.

Robin looked around each room carefully, occasionally using her Devil Fruit powers to help her. She was observant, and generally knew the common hiding spots the three used when playing this game.

Sure enough, she found Chopper hiding under the sick bed in his medical office. She leaned against the wall and let an eye appear on the underside of the bed, and a mouth appear right beside his ear. "I see you, Chopper," she whispered, letting a chuckle slip past her lips.

Sure enough, Chopper shrieked, jumping out of his hiding spot after bumping his head on the bed frame. "Ow… Robin! You scared me!"

Robin chuckled, patting his head in apology, before leaving to find the other two players in the game.

Next, she found Usopp, hiding in the bathtub. She laughed, leaning her head over the ledge of the tub, chuckling at the face Usopp was making as he tried to hold his breath. Apparently, she would have a harder time finding him if she couldn't hear him breathe.

The only person left was Luffy, and she knew just where to look. Padding down to the kitchen, she carefully observed all the cabinets and closets he could be hiding in. Picking the one she knew held the most food, she opened the cabinet door to find Luffy, curled up at the bottom of the cabinet, snacking on their food supply.

"Luffy," she chastised gently, "what did Sanji say about eating between meals?"

"Shnacks?" Luffy asked, his mouth full.

"No," Robin answered bluntly, pulling him out of the significantly more spacious cabinet. "Well, I found all three of you, I guess this means I win."

"Wow really? You're so fast! You should play with us more, Robin."

Robin chuckled, "Of course."

* * *

Yeah... I don't know... I didn't wanna make this a serious fic or anything, so I failed at making it funny. It's just random, I know. Still, review or pm me a prompt or idea if you would like!


	4. Chocolate

I know I didn't update in... 3 days. T.T I suck I know but I had a reason! Thursday I was studying for a chem test, which I aced btw :D I know I told one of you... FangHeart, but I said I would update the next day OTL Well, on Friday, one of my friends decided to follow me home, which was a little weird... so then I was playing with him instead of doing my work and doing this. He didn't leave til late though, so I couldn't really write anything. Saturday... I got nothing XD Sorry haha...

Also, I wanted to get this out, so it's not exactly proof read... please point out mistakes!

* * *

**Chocolate **- prompt by XFangHeartX

Sanji, Nami, and Luffy

Rated K+ for Sanji's bad mouth

"Mellorine!" Sanji cried, spinning towards Nami. "My, what a beauty," he commented, getting down on his knees and kissing her hand. "What would you like to eat? For you, everything will be free of charge."

Ignoring the sputtering protests of Zoro and Usopp, Nami fluttered her eyelashes. "Why thank you! You'll really give me everything for free? In that case, how about a nice chocolate dessert?"

"Right away!" Sanji answered, spinning to the kitchen of the Baratie in a whirlwind of hearts.

He stopped his spinning after passing through the kitchen doors, beginning preparations for making a large chocolate fountain. If he knew the new chore boy was staring, he didn't care, since new employees tended to watch him work a lot.

Luffy's attention immediately shifted from the plates he was breaking to the pot of chocolate Sanji was melting down. He simply dropped the plate he was holding, allowing it to shatter in the overflowing sink, and shifted closer and closer to the pot. He could stretch his arm for the chocolate, he was aware, but he didn't want to attract too much attention by stretching his arm across the aisle. Instead, he surreptitiously slid over until he was nearly next to Sanji, holding a broom in his hand to detract attention. Well, the broom had happened to be there, propped up against the counter for him to sweep the floor.

He stretched his hand a little, moving his fingers closer and closer to the pot. Noticing that Sanji was currently preparing fruits and snacks to dip into the chocolate fountain, and subsequently not paying attention to Luffy's hand, he reached his hand into the pot.

"YOOOOOOWWWWWWW!" Luffy howled, jumping up and snapping his chocolate coated burning hand back to its original length. He blew profusely on his quickly swelling hand, which was still dripping chocolate.

He caught the attention of the entire kitchen staff, each looking up from their work to stare at him. While the entire kitchen staff was looking on with interest, only Sanji was fuming mad.

"You shitty little chore boy! What the hell do you think you're doing sticking your dirty hand in the chocolate for my precious Nami-swan?"

"But… it looked so good!" Luffy defended, sucking on his hand to ease the burning.

"Of course it looks good! Doesn't mean you can touch it! Get out of my kitchen!" Sanji shouted, kicking him into the dining hall. Not many customers were fazed by the sight of a small chore boy rolling down the middle of the restaurant, hitting and breaking expensive glassware. The Baratie was known for being rather violent. Luffy's crew however, looked up in surprise, then annoyance, when they realized that it was in fact their captain causing what was definitely more damages than what he already did.

Then Nami noticed his red, swollen, chocolate covered hand. "Luffy… why's your hand burned and covered in chocolate?" she asked, suspicious.

Luffy jumped up, unscathed despite the broken glass on the floor, "Oh! I wanted to try some of the chocolate Sanji was making for you, so I stuck my hand in the pot. It was really hot though."

"You IDIOT!" Nami said, feeling no remorse for punching him over the head. "And you're paying me for ruining my chocolate."

* * *

Yeah, I know it was supposed to be a Sanji and Nami fic mainly, and possibly with Robin and/or Luffy on the side. Yeah... idk. This just kind of came out...

Btw, this takes place at the Baratie, and I'm sure there are inconsistencies with the actual story line. This was not meant to be inserted in the actual story line. Again, this was not meant to be in the actual story line. I was simply taking the time and setting. Nothing else.

So, hope you enjoyed! And if you would like, I would love to get reviews and/or new prompts or suggestions!


	5. Puppy

Wow, I really went MIA huh? Well, in my defense, I had just about the busiest and shittiest week ever. Ugh, I don't even want to talk about it. -_-  
So, yes I didn't update for like... a week, but life got in the way. Big time. Sorry bout that.  
The only positive thing that came out of this week was that it's now over. And I never want a repeat.

So, moving on!

Haha XFangHeartX I bet you didn't have this in mind when you gave me this prompt :P I like it though, and I hope you and everyone else does too!

* * *

**Puppy** – prompt by XFangHeartX

Chopper and Luffy

Rated K+ (Sanji's slight cursing)

* * *

"Robin!" Chopper called, running as fast as his short legs would carry him. "Hurry! This puppy needs a doctor!" He yelled, carrying an unconscious and bleeding black pup in his arms.

"Oh my, "Robin said, closing her book, "but Chopper-san, you are the doctor."

Chopper stopped. "Oh that's right!" He quickly laid the pup down on the ground and began checking on the pup.

A few tense moments went by, before Chopper let out a sigh of relief. "Whew! I'm so glad I found him when I did. He had a couple of bad slashes on his chest. He could have bled out."

Robin smiled, "I'm glad. What are you planning on doing with him?"

Chopper thought, "Well… we don't know where his owner is, or if he has an owner. For now, we should take him home. I need to watch over him for a couple of days to make sure he doesn't develop any complications."

"Alright, then let's bring him back."

The pup began to stir just as the two of them got to the house they shared with a few other friends. Once inside, Robin looked down at the small bundle in her arms. "Well, welcome home, Luffy," she said, sweeping her arm across to indicate the living room.

"Luffy?" Chopper asked.

"From his tag," Robin explained, showing him the collar.

"Oh! Then let's go introduce him to everyone!" Chopper said excitedly.

Robin smiled and followed him to find their friends.

"Everyone, look! Robin and I found a puppy outside!" Chopper called, gaining everyone's attention.

Robin walked in holding the pup, the puppy now awake and alert, despite still being very heavily bandaged.

"His name is Luffy," Robin supplied, softly petting the dog's head.

Instantly, everyone spoke out at once.

"Yohohohoho! How cute!"

"Suppaa! Now we got a puppy!"

"Heh, maybe a pup will be good around here."

"Aw, he's so cute!"

"If Nami-swan likes him then so do I!"

Chopper's eyes sparkled, "So we can keep him?"

Robin smiled knowingly, "Of course."

Sanji set a dish of milk down on the floor for the pup, and the pup happily bound over to the offered drink.

A little too happily because Luffy soon splashed the milk all over himself and Sanji.

"You shitty little-!" Sanji cried, bopping Luffy on the head with his heel.

The rest of their friends laughed; Luffy was already part of the family.

* * *

So, same ol' same ol'. Feel free to leave me a review/prompt/suggestion etc. And I would love some critique too!


	6. Valentine

Wow, I _really_ went AWOL this time. Yeah, well, I gave up updating every day. Heck, I gave up updating every week! I'll write as I feel like.

So yeah, today's Valentine's Day in my country, so I just wrote up a little something. It's just a little drabble and some parts have awkward transitions. Yeah, didn't really edit this. and Sanji is really OOC. Warning you now. Sanji is OOC. But hey, it's Valentine's, he can be in a bit of better mood _sometimes_, right?

* * *

**Valentine**

ZoroxLuffy, Sanji

Rated K

* * *

Zoro had the whole evening planned, a first for him, but it showed how nervous he was. With one hand, he fingered the small black velvet case in his jacket pocket, while pulling on his tie with the other.

"Relax, shitty swordsman. You know him, he'll definitely say yes," Sanji said, calmly smoking his cigarette, completely unfazed by his friend's uncharacteristic fidgeting.

The two of them walked quickly to the Baratie, where Zoro had a reservation and Sanji worked. When they entered through the kitchen area, Sanji stopped and turned around to face Zoro. "Alright, now give me the ring."

Zoro paused, thinking about last minute changes, before finally nodding and handing over the case clutched protectively in his hand the entire trip.

Sanji smiled and patted his friend on the shoulder once, before shooing him out of the kitchen so he could get to work.

Zoro and Luffy were enjoying themselves over a steak dinner fit for 50. They were chatting so normally that after awhile, Zoro nearly forgot his initial nervousness.

That is, until the large, triple layer strawberry cake came.

Zoro bit the inside of his cheek in a bout of worry, trying to smile normally to Luffy so he wouldn't seem suspicious.

"Happy Valentine's Day, monsieurs," Sanji drawled, trying to hold back a knowing smirk, "enjoy."

"Shishishi, thanks!" Luffy said, already beginning to scarf down the cake.

Zoro's eyes widened when he noticed Luffy cram the top tier of the cake in his mouth. "Wait, Luffy-!"

"Ow!" Luffy suddenly shouted, causing a few other diners to look over curiously.

Zoro closed his eyes, trying to hide the blush emerging from how mortifying this was. Luffy spit the hard object he had nearly cracked a tooth on into his palm, eyes widening to saucers when he realized what it was.

"Z-Zoro…"

Deciding to just go with it, because this was as close to ideal as he would get with Luffy around, he took the ring from his lover's open palm and held it out to him. Taking a deep breath, he asked, "Luffy, will you marry me?"

Five seconds of silence had Zoro sweating an ocean.

When Zoro's words finally caught up with him, Luffy broke out into a wide grin, "Shishishi! Of course! I love you, Zoro!"

* * *

And that's it. I was originally going to have Luffy swallow the ring, but then... I didn't know how he was going to get it out, lol. Yeah, didn't wanna have a perfectly good, expensive ring go down the toilet. Literally.

Anybody can give me a prompt or suggestion in a review or pm. Just, it probably won't be up in a day. And I'm dead tired, so I'll just go to bed and fail all my tests tomorrow. OTL


	7. Sharks

I'm sooooo sorry KisameFest! (If you're even reading this lol) but I got so caught up in school work and such and I just really lost inspiration to write for awhile OTL I feel really bad though and decided that I would push this out no matter what though! Sorry if it sucks T.T

As for my readers, I am still ON HIATUS. I haven't updated my profile but I did say that I was MIA (missing in action) which is practically the same thing. I'm almost done though! Only one more AP left and then SAT IIs and then I'm home free! So once I finish my last AP I'll be back for real.

I just felt so bad about this request and plus I hate studying, so I finished this up. Enjoy! (and the last half is totally unproofread, and uneverything, so I'm sorry for bad writing and/or mistakes.

* * *

**Sharks** – prompt by KisameFest

Luffy and Sanji

Rated K+ (Sanji's cursing again)

The entire Strawhat crew stood on deck, eager to step ashore the new island in sight. Luffy, too eager to get off and explore the island, decided to Gomu Gomu no Rocket himself early, much to everyone's exacerbation.

By the time the rest of the crew reached the harbor, Luffy already had a good 20 minutes on them, so instead of wasting their time searching for him on the rather large island, they divvied up the necessary tasks, and set out to town.

Brook stayed behind to guard the ship, his skeletal figure more than enough to give the townspeople a heart attack, while the rest of the crew dispersed throughout the island.

Sanji, who had hoped to pick up some fresh fish in the markets, was surprised to see that there was not a single fish store in the entire town. Hoping that he had simply overlooked one, he asked a townsman, "Are there any fish markets in the area?"

The man gasped loudly, jumping back from Sanji in fright. Glancing around nervously, he quickly ran away, rounding a corner and disappearing from sight.

Puzzled, Sanji raised his one visible eyebrow, unsure of what to make of the strange reaction. Shrugging it off, he continued down the road, still hoping to come across a fish market.

Not two steps later, he heard loud screams not far from where he was. Sensing maidens in distress, he rushed off towards the source to find exactly what he hoped he wouldn't find.

Luffy was once again causing uproar; the guy definitely didn't know the meaning of low-profile. Luffy was in the town hall, pressing himself up against the glass of a shark tank, salivating at the sight of the fat sharks swimming around. Residents all around were running and shouting, trying to get as far away from Luffy as possible.

"Luffy! What are you doing?!" Sanji asked, annoyed at the attention they were getting.

"Sanji! Look at this shark! Cook it! Cook it!" Luffy said, nearly drooling.

Sanji turned to assess the food value of the shark, before the two of them heard loud gasps from the people around them.

"Barbarians!" an old man cried, holding his cane out in front of him as if it was a weapon. "You people are _appalling_! How dare you think to consume such a holy being?"

"Holy?" Sanji asked, thinking this piece of information may explain a lot of what was going on in this island.

"Of course! Don't you people know that the fish in these waters are sacred? The sharks here are our Gods! We won't allow you to touch them!"

"Gods?" Luffy asked, finally taking an interest in the old man's ramblings.

"Yes! I said that already! Now don't you dare touch them! Either of you!" the man angrily replied.

"But they look so _tasty_!" Luffy whined, mouth turning into a deep pout.

Before the old man could get any more red in the face, Sanji quickly pulled Luffy away, confident that Luffy had already caused enough trouble.

"We're very sorry!" Sanji called sheepishly, "We'll be on our way now!"

Before the man could start his angry rambling, the two pirates slipped out and left the village.

Running back at full speed with Luffy in tow, Sanji reached the ship only to find nobody on board except the skeleton. "Shit!" Sanji cursed, not wanting to cause a huge scene with the townsfolk, afraid their identity may be blown, "we need to get out of here!"

"Ah! Sanji-san, what happened?" Brook asked calmly, sipping on a warm cup of tea as if the cook of the ship wasn't currently having a panic attack.

"Brook, can you reach the others? We need to get out of here! Our shitty captain here decided to cause a huge uproar in the town hall!" Sanji said, holding Luffy up by the back of his shirt.

"But the shark looked so tasty…" Luffy muttered, pouting at the loss of food.

"Guys? What's going on?" Chopper asked, he and the rest of the crew making their way up to the ship.

"Guys! Let's set sail! Our shitty captain here got noticed by practically everyone in town, we should leave before they call the marines!"

Chopper gasped and Nami growled, but the crew members spread around the ship preparing for departure.

They had just finished their preparations before Usopp called from the crow's nest, "Guys! Marines are coming in off the starboard side!"

Cannonballs barely missing rocked the boat with the huge waves the impact caused, making the pirates gasp in alarm and annoyance.

"Alright guys! Hang on tight!" Franky called, "I just filled Sunny up with some fresh cola. We gonna do a coup de burst outa here!"

Cheers sounded from all around, almost drowned out by the sound of the cannonballs crashing into the growing waves.

"Ready? Coup…de…BURST!"

* * *

Normally, I would ask for any requests or so, but I realized that those are just not gonna happen anymore, so for now, I'll just do some free writing and when I'm officially back I'll reopen for any requests if people want.

If any of you still want to request a prompt/situation/story/etc, feel free to do so just know that nothing will be acted upon until after my AP.

Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it :)


	8. Muse

So this is for MisanthropicGoddess who asked for a Luffy Shirahoshi fic. Honestly, I had no idea what to do, since I had really never thought of the pairing before. But still, I hope you like it! And once again, I am late with this update. Oh well, as I have already stated, I give up. I will never be on time with these things OTL.

This contains a slight spoiler for Fishman Arc, but since I am a bad One Piece fan, I kind of forgot what their interaction actually entailed. I know at first this fic seems like it actually happened, but to my knowledge (memory) it did not and any inconsistencies is not actually an inconsistency because I am not trying to follow the story line.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Muse** – story doesn't actually have anything to do with the prompt… oh well XD

Luffy and Shirahoshi

Rated K

"Who are you?" Luffy asked, finally looking up from his oversized meal.

"Ah… um…" Shirahoshi stared back at the tiny pirate, both in surprise and a little bit of fear.

"You're really big," Luffy stated, looking from the bottom of her long pink tail all the way up to the tips of her pink hair.

"Ah…" Shirahoshi still had not time to gather herself from the discovery of this tiny human, staring down at him in speechless wonder.

"Hey, can you talk?" Luffy frowned, tilting his head.

"Ah! Um, uh, y-yes! Yes I can. S-sorry. I'm just not used to anybody else in here," Shirahoshi finally answered, shrinking away slightly despite her large build.

"People don't come in?" Luffy asked, confused.

"Uh, no, not really," Shirahoshi replied, "I-I mean, my father does. And I have Megalo."

"Ah," Luffy answered, not really caring either way, "do you have more food?" He looked around him. The entire table had been cleaned, without Shirahoshi ever even taking a bite.

"Oh, yes. There should be food in the dining hall. Father is giving your group a banquet, yes?" Shirahoshi pointed out, for the first time without stuttering.

"Oh yeah! Feast!" Luffy cheered, throwing his arms up before running to the edge of the table, "Come on, big mermaid! Let's eat!"

"Ah, no… No that's alright. I'll stay here. You go, g-good bye, it was nice meeting you."

Luffy stopped and frowned. Turning around, he asked, "What's wrong with you? You won't leave your room?"

Startled, blue eyes met searching brown. "Ah, um… no, uh, yes…" she sighed, "I-It's complicated."

Luffy cocked his head, not moving from his spot on the table.

Getting the idea he wanted her to continue, Shirahoshi decided to elaborate, if only just a little, "I-I'm scared," she admitted, "I haven't been out of my room in 10 years. I've wanted to see what it's like outside, but I'm too scared too. There are many harmful things outside…"

Luffy smiled, "What do you wanna see?"

Shirahoshi startled a bit, "Ah, um… what I really want to see… what I really want to see is…," she took a big breath, "I want to see mom's grave. I want to see the forest. And then, when I've seen all the things in Fishman Island, I want to see a real forest! A real beach! I want to see the surface!" Opening her eyes, she blushed in embarrassment, "Ah, um… s-sorry, I didn't mean to…"

Luffy laughed, "C'mon! You want to see these things, right? I'll take you! I'll take you all over Fishman Island. I'll take you to the forest, and I'll take you around the town. I can't take you to the surface right now, but I promise, once I become King of the Pirates, I'll come back here and I'll take you with us to the surface. How does that sound?"

Shirahoshi stared in awe at the possibilities put before her. "R-Really? You'll… do that?"

"Mn!" Luffy agreed with a wide smile.

Shirahoshi was so happy she was nearly crying, "Yes! Oh yes! Please! Thank you so much!"

"Yosh! Now that that's settled," Luffy turned around and headed for the door, "Feast! Let's go!"

"Mn!"

* * *

So I am back from hiatus since school is over! Yay! I cannot guarantee any more prompts anytime soon, since I want to rebegin working on my own fics that I want to actually finish, haha.

But please, R & R! :D


	9. IdolsRole Models

This is for mad100141! Sorry this took so long, I was having a bit of a writer's block. At first, I was all like, oh! ok! This prompt doesn't seem so bad! I bet I can make something really cute out of this! Then a quarter of the way through, I was like, crap. I dunno what to write from here. ^.^'

Well here you go! I'm really sorry, if I ruined your image of Shanks for you. I really tried!

I don't think this was my best nor my worst, yet I'm still not completely satisfied with it. But oh, ignore my ramblings, please, enjoy!

Btw, this is AU and Shanks has both his arms. It's just easier that way, haha.

* * *

**Idols/Role Models** – prompt from mad100141

Shanks, Ace, and Luffy

Rated K

Ace glared at Shanks from behind a bush out of sight.

"Shanks, Shanks! Pick me up!" Four-year-old Luffy yelled happily, jumping up and down arms outstretched.

Shanks laughed, "Energetic today, aren't we, Anchor?" Still, the older man obliged and swung Luffy up in his arms.

As Luffy laughed happily, Ace glared harder, trying and failing to bore holes in the back of Shanks's skull.

A few months ago, Shanks came to the orphanage and adopted the both of them. Luffy instantly grew attached, while Ace, the older of the two brothers was wary of the man and kept his distance.

No matter how hard Shanks tried, Ace was dead set on avoiding his adoptive father, and nothing even Luffy said could change his mind.

Now, as he watched Luffy smiling and thoroughly enjoying Shanks's company, he was conflicted.

A part of him wanted a father, one that would love him and play with him, almost exactly what Shanks was offering. Another part of him though, was stubborn, and insistently denied needing anybody else. Wasn't Luffy enough?

Since Luffy was born and delivered to the orphanage, Ace had always taken care of and loved his little brother. He hadn't had anybody else; he hadn't needed anybody else. The two of them alone kept each other afloat.

Lost in his own musings, Ace failed to notice Shanks set Luffy back down on the grass, and carefully make his way towards the very bush Ace was hiding behind.

"Boo!" Shanks laughed childishly, sticking his tongue out at Ace as he stuck his head over the top of the bush.

"Arrghh!" Ace screeched, stumbling backwards and landing awkwardly on his butt. "Shanks!" Ace yelled right after, before flushing red in both anger and embarrassment, "What are you doing?"

Shanks straightened his back and chuckled, reaching over and easily lifting Ace back up on his feet. "That's my question to you. What were you doing behind a bush?"

Ace kept his eyes trained to the ground, mumbling out a non-answer.

Behind Shanks, Luffy laughed loudly, delighted at the effect Shanks caused Ace. "Shishishi! Ace-nii fell on his butt!"

"Shut it, Lu!" Ace yelled, his blush getting darker and darker the longer Luffy laughed.

"Alright, that's enough, boys," Shanks cut in, before either one of them could start a fight. "I made some strawberry shortcakes! Who wants?"

"Ooh! Me! Me! I want! I want!" Luffy cried, jumping up and down in excitement.

Shanks chuckled at Luffy's antics, extending a hand to Luffy. Luffy immediately latched onto his father, gripping on tightly yet still jittery with excitement.

"Ace? You coming?" Shanks asked, smiling down at his older son.

Ace looked from the outstretched hand to Shanks's smiling face to Luffy's excited one. He hesitantly took the much larger hand in his own, feeling the strong fingers curl around his petite hand. Looking into Shanks's brilliant smile not completely unlike Luffy's, he offered a small smile in return.

As the small family made its way to the house's kitchen, Ace couldn't help but think:

_Yes, it was nice to have a father._


End file.
